


Excellent taste

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: AU set around 308, when Brian and Justin get back together, and Brian meets Beam the cat, who has become an integrated part of Justin’s life when he was with Ian. Beam has subsequently adopted Brian and Justin as his own from S3 to post 513, when he lives with Brian and Justin at Britin.





	Excellent taste

“What the fuck is that?”

“Come on, Brian, you’ve had avocado before.”

“The fuck I have. If that’s what we’re having for dinner, I’m calling for take-out.”

“It’s good for you. It has a high concentration of dietary fiber, vitamins-“

“- _Fat_ -“

“-And more potassium than bananas.”

“I don’t care what the _label_ says. I’m not eating it.”

“You don’t have to. It’s for Beam.”

“What? He eats avocado now?”

“No, he likes to play with the pit.”

“You bought a whole avocado to give the most spoiled cat in Pittsburgh – make that the _world_ – a new _toy_?”

“He asked nicely.”

“You could have at least gotten him a decent one.”

“What’s wrong with this?”

“It’s from California.”

“So what?”

“Everyone knows Florida avocados are better-”

“-California isn’t _just_ Hollywood, Brian.”

“-Less fatty and low in calories and high in protein. It’s a green white-party.”

“I did come back, didn’t I?”

“That has nothing to do with it. This is about good taste, which he clearly doesn’t have.”

“He did say the California ones are smaller, cheaper, and they bruise real easily.”

“He might have some taste after all.”

“Which make them excellent for facial masks and providing Beam with entertainment other than watching you fuck me.”

“I like Californian avocados.”

“I thought you might. Now, why don’t you go change and I’ll be right up.”

“…”

“Brian?”

“Got cucumber slices with that?”


End file.
